


The Odyssey of the Cave-Slayer.

by steeleye



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-historic adventure, Pre-historic humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye/pseuds/steeleye
Summary: A short sequel to 'Clan of the Cave Slayer'. When a strange black stone appears near the Cave-Slayer’s cave the clan start to think up weird new ideas.





	The Odyssey of the Cave-Slayer.

The Odyssey of the Cave-Slayer.

By Steeleye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or 2001; A Space Odyssey, I write these stories for fun not profit.

 **Crossover:** 2001; A Space Odyssey.

 **Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar:** Written in glorious UK-English (the original and best) which is different to (and infinitely superior to) American-English.

 **Timeline:** The spring after the end of ‘Clan of the Cave-Slayer’.

 **Words:** One chapter of 2500+ words.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Summary:** A short sequel to 'Clan of the Cave Slayer'. When a strange black stone appears near the Cave-Slayer’s cave the clan start to think up weird new ideas.

0=0=0=0

**Spring.**

Awaking in the soft, warm, darkness of her sleeping skins, Shine sniffed the air; close by she could smell the comforting scent of her mate, Dark as she continued to sleep beside her. Sticking her nose out from under the coverings she detected the accustomed smell of the rest of her clan, she sighed happily at the familiarity of it all. Lying there with just her head sticking from under her skins, Shine frowned; although it was spring and the weather was getting warmer and the winter’s snow was melting, it was still cold outside.

Again, Shine sighed deeply, she really didn’t want to get from under her warm skins and leave Dark’s oh-so-snugly body behind and go out into the cold morning air. But, the need to pee was getting more urgent by the moment and if she didn’t get up soon she’d embarrass herself like she’d not embarrassed herself since she was a very little girl.

“I hate having a baby inside me,” Shine complained as she sent her hand in search of her dress that should be lying near her bed.

Finding the garment she pulled it under the sleeping skins with her and struggled to put it on without waking Dark. Once dressed she crawled from under her skins and stood up, pulling her dress straight over her swelling belly she noted how tight it was getting, perhaps it was time to make a bigger dress. Shivering a little before stepping over the sleeping forms of her clan mates, Shine headed for the cave mouth and day light.

Stepping out into the cold, watery sunlight of an early spring day, Shine stretched and yawned. Glancing down at the fire that was kept burning at the cave mouth she noticed that it had nearly burnt itself out. Not so long ago this would have made her panic, but as the clan could now make fire easily and quickly it wasn’t so important to stop the fire from going out, anyway she had more important things on her mind. Moving quickly to relieve the pressure of a full bladder, she dashed behind a nearby bush and squatted down

Sighing with relief, Shine came out from behind the bush and stood for a moment at the cave mouth looking out over the valley where her clan spent the winter. The sun was creeping up over the horizon and would soon be shining into the mouth of the cave waking everyone up. There hardly seemed any point going back to her sleeping skins and Dark now she was up. Pulling her dress away from her body, Shine ducked her head and sniffed inside her dress.

“Eww,” Shine pulled a face, “totally gross!”

Taking a spear from the pile that lay by the cave mouth she headed on down the slope towards the little river that ran the length of the valley. Shine had decided the time had come to bathe, she liked to clean up every few days or so, whether she needed to or not, but with it being winter she’d not had a chance, what with the river being frozen solid. Using the spear more as a walking stick than as a weapon; she’d found that her growing belly was making her unbalanced so she needed to be careful when covering rough ground, she got down to the river bank without incident.

Looking at the fast flowing water, Shine shivered again; the water looked really cold perhaps she’d put off the idea of bathing until after the moon had changed in about two hands of days. However, while she was here she thought she might as well drink and maybe wash her hands and face. Using the spear as a support she squatted down by the river and dipped her hands into the cold water.

“Burrrr!” Shine shiver as she scrubbed at her hands and then splashed water on her face, “Great Mother that’s cold!”

Glad that she’d decided not to immerse her body in the water that had until recently been snow and ice, she started to stand up. It was only when she was pushing herself to her feet that she saw it.

“AAAAGH!” Shine was so shocked by the objects sudden appearance that she lost her balance and fell onto her butt.

Dropping her spear she scrambled away from the big black object all the time making the ‘pregnant female in distress’ cry that would bring the rest of her clan running with weapons in their hands. As she crawled away from the big black thing a part of Shine’s mind told her she was being silly and acting like a foolish little girl. She was the ‘chosen girl’ the girl who was stronger than anyone in her tribe (apart from Dark of course) she’d killed night-monsters more terrible than this. Finding her hand resting on a good sized pebble, Shine remembered who and what she was, picking up the stone she threw it at the black-thing.

The stone hit the black-thing with a loud *CRACK!*, she’d thrown it so hard that the stone actually broke in two and flew off, one part landing in the river with a splash and the other disappearing into the long grass of the riverbank. The effect of her attack on the black-thing was negligible, some would say non-existent.

Finally managing to regain her feet, Shine backed away from the black-thing never taking her eyes off it until she bumped into the tall, strong presence that was Lone-Hunter. Turning she hugged her sister’s mate in relief and then seeing Dark ran to her and hugged her tightly as she buried her face in her mates hair.

“What is that thing?” Lone-Hunter demanded gesturing at the black-thing with his spear, “Where did it come from?”

“I don’t know,” Shine wailed as she clung on to Dark, the black-thing’s appearance had really frightened her…even more than if it had been a lion, “I was washing in the river an-and I just turned around an-and t-there it was!”

“Told you washing was bad for you,” One-Eye commented as he moved to get a better look at the black-thing.

“Maybe it a big mushroom?” Dusk suggested; like everyone else she’d rushed from the cave and was now hiding behind her mate Lone-Hunter.

“A mushroom!?” everyone said as they momentarily forgot about the black-thing and looked at Dusk in surprise.

“Erm...guys,” Elm called drawing everyone’s eyes onto her, “Dusk might not be as foolish as you think,” she announced as she stepped closer to the black-thing and shook one of her most powerful charms at it. “Mushrooms often grow over night,” Elm pointed out reasonably, “maybe this is one we’ve not seen before.”

“Hmmm, doesn’t look like any mushroom I’ve seen before” Night-Watcher agreed as he fearlessly approached the black-thing and touched it.

He ran his hand over the incredibly smooth surface of the black-thing, the edges where un-naturally straight and the whole thing actually felt warm like a stone that had been resting near the fire; then before anyone could stop him he nibbled at the edge of the black-thing. 

“No,” Night watcher shook his head, “not a mushroom, it’s like a rock only sort of warm,” he scratched his head, “how odd.”

“So, wadda we do about it?” Dark asked, she had one arm around Shine comforting her while the other clutched a spear.

“Ignore it,” Chase (One-Eye’s mate) suggested, “maybe it’ll go away.”

This comment set the entire clan to arguing over what was the best thing to do about the black-thing. Eventually it was decided that Chase had the best idea, apart from giving Shine a fright the strange monolith hadn’t actually done anything, it just stood there impassively. Very soon it was decided that the clan would take it in turns to watch the black-thing, but otherwise they’d leave it alone.

Slowly the clan broke up into its constituent couples and drifted back towards the cave. There were animals that needed to be hunted and fruit and nuts that needed to be gathered. Skins needed scraping and flints needed knapping, in their busy lives the clan couldn’t spare the time to worry for long over strange black stones that suddenly appeared near the river and did nothing. Perhaps Chase was right and one morning they’d all wake up to find it gone.

0=0=0=0

**Shine.**

Having a baby inside her, Shine couldn’t go hunting with Dark and Lone-Hunter any more, but she could take her turn guarding the black-stone. Having sat near the stone all morning with nothing happening she was glad when Chase came and took her place. After cooing over Chase’s baby for a moment, Shine picked up her bag with her sling, knife and a few stones in it and put it over her shoulder before picking up a basket and heading towards the forest edge, she’d seen some tasty looking berries earlier and was eager to gather them before an animal came along and ate them.

After wandering along the edge of the forest picking berries for a while, Shine looked into her basket. Noticing that there weren’t very many berries in it, she looked at the red juice stains on her fingers.

“Bad Shine,” she giggled as she realised she’d been eating the berries as she’d picked them.

Deciding that she might as well eat the rest of the berries in her basket, Shine stood for a moment and looked around as she stuffed the sweet berries in her mouth and the juice ran down over her chin and dripped onto her breasts. Noting the location of the local land marks Shine realised she’d wandered a little further than she’d meant to, she wasn’t lost she just didn’t come this way very often. Deciding to go on a little further, after eating all the berries she was feeling a little guilty, so she wanted to find something else to take back to the cave. 

Walking away from the forest edge and under the dark trees, Shine eventually came to clearing where the sun sent strong shafts of light into the space between the trees making it look quite magical. The cheerful sunlight illuminated the pretty flowers that grew like a blue and yellow carpet in the lush green grass that covered the floor of the clearing. Watching and listening for a moment, Shine satisfied herself that there was nothing hiding in the shadows under the trees waiting to pounce on her and eat her. Stepping out into the sunbeams she noticed the old tree trunk lying amongst the grass and flowers; growing next to the old piece of tree was an entire basket load of mushrooms. 

“Oh goodie!” Shine rushed over to the mushrooms, now she’d have something to take back to the cave.

Studying the mushrooms, Shine saw that they were eat-able ones and not the sort that Elm ate to make her have weird dreams and see spirits. Happily picking up the mushrooms, Shine soon came to the end of the tree trunk where she found the bones of some sort of animal. The creature must have died some time ago because apart from a few pieces of dried flesh and skin the bones had been picked clean by the woodland animals and spirits.

Placing her basket on the ground, Shine sat down to examine the bones, if they weren’t too dry and brittle they could be used to make things. Picking up a long bone Shine frowned at it. It was too narrow and light to make a club and too thick to easily make into spearhead for hunting fish, sighing she tossed it to one side. As it landed it hit another bone and made a sort of *TONK* sound.

Frowning harder still, Shine looked at the two bones lying in the grass. Hesitantly she reached out and picked up the long bone again and dropped it on the other bone once more. Yet again it made a *TONK* sound; laughing, Shine picked up the bone for a third time and examined it closely. It looked just like an ordinary bone but it had made a pretty sound when she’d dropped it, Shine decided to try something new. Instead of dropping it she held on to the bone and used it to hit the other bones that lay around her.

Some made pleasing sounds when she hit them others just broke, but this didn’t put her off. Getting more and more excited, Shine scrabbled around looking for another bone to hold in her weak-hand. Clutching the two bones she hit out around her at the bones lying on the ground. Some bones just span up into the air when she hit them while others made pretty sounds. Finding herself laughing and shouting happily, Shine tried hitting other things, like the old tree trunk which made a loud, deep *TONK* sound when she hit it. Slightly out of breath, Shine stopped and grinned at the bones in her hands.

“WOW!” She gasped before starting to beat at things again.

Faster and faster she hit out at the bones and tree trunk, she almost felt like she did when she was snuggling with Dark, it was just so good so…satisfying. Coming to a wild climax as she hit pieces of bone and wood in rapid succession, Shine tossed one of her hitting bones up into the air. Up and up it went into the sky turning end over end. Gazing up after her bone, Shine seemed to see it keep going on upwards to where the blue sky turned to black and the stars shone down on a big blue and white round thing. The bone spun on until it seemed to stop and turn into something that Shine didn’t recognise. Something in her head told her that the bone had turned into a sort of cave or hut in the sky were hunters and gatherers and their children would live one day.

“OWWW!” Shine rubbed her head where the bone had landed and hit her making the pretty pictures disappear; picking up the bone again she looked at it once more, “Wow!” she breathed very softly.

Ever since the black-thing had appeared the clan had been thinking of new things. There was One-Eye's small spear shooter thing, that only he knew how to use, but it could shoot a long thin spear very far. His mate, Chase had made something out of a bone that you could pull through your hair and it would catch all the little crawly things that made your head itch; she’d also started to trim people’s hair with sharp thin flints. Shine’s own sister, Dusk had made something for a woman to put her boobs in so they wouldn’t bounce around painfully when she ran and Lone Hunter had come up with a new way of organising a hunt. Just about everyone who had spent time watching the black-thing had come up with something new or a better way of doing something old.

Perhaps, thought Shine as she stood up, this was her new thing but she wasn’t sure how to use it or what it was for. Maybe she could use it when her sister used her special voice for telling stories? Placing the two hitting bones in her basket, Shine started to head for home; she didn’t know what she’d do with the bones that made the pretty sounds but she was sure she’d think of something.

The End.


End file.
